Payback
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Part 2 of the BGF Series! Most women didn't roll out of bed looking sexy, but Annabeth managed to do it anyway. And she made it look so damn easy. Percy had to wonder how, especially since she looked so uncomfortable.


_**Payback  
**_**by Eris

* * *

**

_Acknowledgements_

_Prompted by the sentence,__ 'Most women didn't roll out of bed looking sexy.'_

_I got this from chapter 8 of the story __**Fences**__ by __**feeling the fall**__. It's a Smallville fanfic, and I actually paused reading it to write down the first part of the story. Lol! Thanks __**feeling the fall**__ for writing __**Fences**__ and inspiring me.

* * *

_

Most women didn't roll out of bed looking sexy, but Annabeth managed to do it anyway. _And_ she made it look so damn easy. Percy had to wonder how, especially since she looked so uncomfortable.

_It must be because she's naked_, he decided lasciviously as he trailed his eyes over her bared womanly bits while she headed over to their closet. Her breasts had gotten bigger and her hips more pronounced and Percy absolutely loved it, especially her bulging stomach that nurtured their unborn child.

Well, fine, his _and _Nico's. They still didn't know the nitty-gritty details (and quite frankly, neither male demigod wanted to _know_ the nitty-gritty details), but Annabeth somehow ended up pregnant with two children—one Percy's and the other Nico's. According to Artemis (who Thalia had somehow persuaded to talk to Annabeth about her pregnancy), Annabeth was expecting a girl and a boy (Artemis seemed quite fond of this detail). When Thalia came to visit, Percy and Nico discovered that Annabeth already knew who the father of each child was, but Annabeth hushed Thalia before she could reveal anything. Annabeth _claimed_ she wanted it to be a surprise for them, but Percy and Nico were convinced she was doing this as payback because they knocked her up.

"Fuck." Reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the mother of his child, Percy glanced at Nico, who had propped himself on an elbow to get a better view of their naked lover. Nico met his gaze. "I could get used to waking up to that view."

A grin crept onto his face. "I know, right?" Percy agreed, rolling onto his stomach as his eyes returned to ogling his girlfriend. His hand landed on a wet patch on the bed, and it took Percy a few moments to deduce that the spot was too damp (and too recent) for it to be a result of last night's activities.

Holy. Shit.

"Zeus's beard, your water broke!" he exclaimed, jumping up to grab his pants.

"_What?_" Nico cried, following his example. Annabeth only rolled her eyes at them as she slipped on her maternity dress. By the time Percy and Nico were fully clothed, Annabeth already standing by the door, emergency overnight bag in hand. "You're still bringing that?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied in a clipped voice.

"But it's _morning_," Nico pointed out.

"It's an _emergency bag_, Nico," she said through clenched teeth.

Percy took the bag from Annabeth, effectively stopping the potential argument they _really_ did _not _have time for. "Are you having your contractions?" he asked her, placing a hand on the small of her back. She nodded jerkily. "Do you want to walk to the car?" He'd learned weeks into the pregnancy that it was better to ask what she wanted to do rather than assume anything. Still, it didn't stop his worry when she nodded and began walking to the garage. Nico took the bag from him so that Percy could walk next to Annabeth and help her into her seat.

When they got to the hospital, both Percy and Nico were dismayed that it wasn't time for Annabeth to give birth yet, despite already having her contractions. This gave them time to call everyone though, including Thalia, who appeared minutes later with Artemis. Annabeth clearly felt better with the Goddess of Childbirth there.

Of course, the moment Poseidon and Athena had disappeared from their thrones, all the other gods and goddesses followed, turning it into a huge affair. The staff of Lennox Hill Hospital was hard-pressed to contain their vivaciousness, which didn't abate until Annabeth started giving birth twelve hours later. Only one person was allowed inside with Annabeth, and everyone agreed that Artemis should be the one with Annabeth, to ease her birthing pains.

At eleven fifty-eight in the evening of August 31, 2014, Helen di Angelo Chase was born. Five minutes later, Hector Jackson Chase followed.

Later, after everyone had left, the new fathers left their slumbering girlfriend's side and headed to the nursery to gaze down at their children in awe.

"She's so tiny," Nico breathed.

"He's so small," Percy agreed. "It's like, one touch and he'll break." He paused. "They both look like Annabeth."

"I know," Nico nodded. "It's like, payback at us for knocking her up." Percy made a strangled noise.

"She's so evil," he finally said, making Nico nod once more. Suddenly, the blonde-haired twins opened their eyes, seemingly squinting up at their fathers. Percy touched the glass wall separating him from his son, the urge to wrap his arms around that tiny baby filling him. _He has my eyes_, Percy thought, staring back at his son's sea green gaze. When baby Hector closed his eyes again, Percy felt the need to brag.

"He's got my eyes," he told Nico excitedly.

Oddly, Nico seemed subdued. "She's got Bianca's eyes," he replied.

Percy didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey, Percy," Nico grinned all of a sudden. "I bet my kid can beat up your kid."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Forgive me for the less-than-graceful ending. I got amoeba, so I wrote this while my stomach was cramping. And now, I can't see a different ending for this, so I won't bother changing anything. So, yeah. Review please. :P_

_~E _

_Disclaimer__: I only wish I thought of a story like Percy Jackson first. I'm completely in love with the Greek myths, so Percy Jackson is so much more my cup of tea than Harry Potter. Sorry J. K. Rowling! I also do not own Lennox Hill Hospital, which really is located in New York._


End file.
